


#23: Phones

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [23]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, implied nsfw, phonecalls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: (paraphrased) Dan's brother finding out about Dan and Phil





	

“Dan?”

One of the worst things about Dan’s old phone is that the slightest press against one of the buttons, and it calls someone. Right now, the weight of Dan’s jens being thrown to the floor has started a call to Dan’s brother, Adrian. Even though he can’t see, Adrian thinks he has a pretty good idea what’s going on. The sound of rustling is interspersed with high pitched whines and moans.

“Phil, Phil, please, I-”

“Shhh, I’ve got you. Relax, sweetheart.”

“Dan, I think you accidentally called me again,” Adrian says slowly. “I think I’m going to hang up now.”

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?”

“Mhmm, please, more, Phiiiillll!”

“I didn’t know you were a bottom. Well, I’m telling mom.”

Finally, Adrian hangs up, and puts his face in his hands. For Christmas, he’s getting Dan a new phone.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, prompts are closed, no exceptions


End file.
